


Tsukishima and Hoodies

by chesca



Series: Couple Things - Hinata Rare Pairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hoodies, How Do I Tag, M/M, Not Beta Read, might be kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24833227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesca/pseuds/chesca
Summary: Hinata doesn't have a jacket, Tsukishima has a solution for that.(sorry but this is not about cuddles)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Couple Things - Hinata Rare Pairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796368
Comments: 33
Kudos: 539





	Tsukishima and Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's actually my first fanfic. I haven't written a story in a long time so I'm not that great with words and stuff. Can't really properly write descriptive scenarios. Keep in mind that this is self-indulgent! If you don't like it, you don't have to read! Hope you enjoy the story!

Tsukishima scrolls through his phone while waiting for a certain small middle blocker to finish up with his extra practice.

He looks over at them. Hinata is still asking for more tosses from the king and the setter quickly complies.

"Hey idiot." Tsukishima calls out. "20 more minutes."

Hinata nods and looks at Kageyama with determination. The setter then nods, reciprocating the amount of determination Hinata has.

The two go at it with a new burst of energy and soon enough their 20 minutes passes by. Tsukishima walks toward the gym's doors and waits for Hinata there.

"Ah sorry Kei." Hinaga sheepishly says.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. "As if I'm not used to it yet." He gently ruffles Hinata's hair.

They hear gagging noises behind them coming from Kageyama." You're just jealous cuz you don't have a boyfriend." Hinata sticks his tongue out at him.

Kageyama snorts." You're seriously telling that to the guy who made you realize your feelings?"

Hinata pouts and tugs on Tsukishima's sleeves. "Let's go Kei we don't need this bad energy around us."

Kageyama rolls his eyes and pushes past the couple. "Whatever just don't be late to practice tomorrow boke."

"As if I would ever." Hinata says with a confident smile.

With one last exchange of goodbyes and insults from Tsukishima, Kageyama leaves the two of them alone. "I'll just lock the gym Kei then we can leave."

Tsukishima nods and watches Hinata lock up. He then narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. Why doesn't he have a jacket?

"Hey moron. Why don't you have a jacket?"

Hinata finishes locking up and turns to look at him. "Oh yeah it uh kinda shrunk."

Tsukishima clicks his tongue. "Leave the idiot to shrink his jacket in January."

"It's not like I shrunk all my jackets." Hinata grumbles and walks towards Tsukishima . "Just that I shrunk my favorite one..."

Tsukishima sighs, now feeling sorry for his small boyfriend. He takes off his scarf partly and shares it with Hinata. "K-kei!!"

"If you get sick the king's never going to shut up." Tsukishima then starts walk away.

Tsukishima's scarf starts to unwrap so Hinata catches up to him and chuckles. "What a weird way for you to say you care about me." He says while fixing the scarf.

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. "Who says I care about you?"

Hinata puts a finger on his chin and pretends to think for a moment. "Uh I think your confession last year says so." Hinata says with a teasing smile.

"At least your memory is still intact. Glad to know my boyfriend isn't completely hopeless." Tsukishima then takes Hinata's hand into his.

"Aw Kei!" Hinata snuggles his head into Tsukishima's arm.

"Hey Sho." Tsukishima looks at Hinata. "Let's go somewhere first before I walk you home."

"Oh uh sure?" Hinata agrees, but is confused at his boyfriend's sudden invitation.

They walk for about 5 to 10 minutes, a comfortable silence (well except for Hinata's random compliments and Tsukishima's empty insults) envelopes them all the way. They stop in front of a clothing shop.

Tsukishima pulls Hinata in by his hand and scans through the racks without ever letting go. "Kei what are we doing here?"

"Buying you a hoodie." Tsukishima states as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"W-what why?" Hinata asks, surprised.

"Because I don't want to walk home alone and cold." Tsukishima says, pulling out a hoodie and placing it in front of Hinata to check if it fits him.

Hinata pushes the hoodie away. "Kei, you're walking me home right?"

Tsukishima doesn't answer, he puts the hoodie back in the rack and scans it once more.

Hinata sighs. "I can just return the scarf to you once I get home, so you don't need to buy me a hoodie." He reasons out but Tsukishima just faces him with another hoodie in his hand.

"Just let me buy you the damn hoodie." Tsukishima says and proceeds to go to the counter but suddenly stops.

"Kei?" Tsukishima just pulls him back to the racks and rummages through it again.

Hinata sighs once again and just goes along with it. He'll probably just bake Tsukishima a strawberry shortcake again as gratitude.

He mentally notes to do that as Tsukishima pulls him along again.

"Thank you! Please come again!" The cashier smiles and waves at them as they walk out the store.

"Wear that tomorrow." Tsukishima says, as they continue to walk to Hinata's house.

Hinata looks at Tsukishima's face for a second to study his tall boyfriend and then he shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

Tsukishima slightly smiles while looking ahead.

\--

They didn't think much of it at first.

Daichi and Suga arrive and see Hinata and Kageyama waiting impatiently by the doors of the clubroom. Suga chuckles at the sight. "Why are you two sitting there?"

"Hinata forgot the spare key." Kageyama says, scowling at Hinata.

"Hey! It's not like you haven't done it!" Hinata argues back.

"Hey easy now." Daichi says, in attempt to calm them down. "We have the key, so just be patient for a while okay?" Daichi smiles at them, though the hidden meaning behind that smile makes them shut up immediately.

They move away from the door and decide to sit at the steps of the stairs for now. Suga follows them and soon enough Asahi arrives.

"Good morning Asahi-san!" Hinata cheerfully greets.

"Hi Hinata." Asahi greets back. "Nice hoodie."

"Thanks!" Hinata smiles brightly.

Suga chuckles, noticing something different about the hoodie. "Hinata, isn't that hoodie too big for you?"

Hinata looks down at his own hoodie and back to Suga again. "Yeah, it's new! I kinda shrunk my old jacket so-"

Kageyama snickers beside him. "Dumbass."

Hinata opens his mouth to retort something but he hears the clubroom's door open and immediately dashes toward it.

"Dumbass!" Kageyama yells. "You cheater!"

"I win!" Hinata shouts once he steps inside the clubroom.

"Only because you cheated." Kageyama grumbles.

"Sore loser." Hinata sticks his tongue out at Kageyama.

"Goodmorning!" Tanaka and Nishinoya arrive at the same time.

"Shouyou that hoodie is totally you!" Nishinoya compliments, holding up a thumbs up. Tanaka nods enthusiastically beside him.

"Thanks Noya-san! Tanaka-san!"

Ennoshita, Narita and Kinnoshita then arrive. They exchange good mornings with everyone and compliment Hinata's hoodie.

Kageyama notices Hinata's smile is oddly wide and bright. Even for a sunshine incarnate. "What's got you so happy?"

Hinata shrugs. "No reason." Hinata says still with a large smile in place.

Kageyama narrows his eyes at the small middle blocker but drops the topic anyway.

Well that was until Tsukishima and Yamaguchi arrive.

"Tsukishima!" Hinata bounces towards the tall middle blocker. "Good morning."

Tsukishima looks down at Hinata and slightly smiles. "A good morning indeed." He ruffles the gingers hair.

Yamaguchi rolls his eyes at his friend's words. Ah, the best friend perks. "Good morning Hinata." Yamaguchi greets.

"Good morning Yamaguchi!" Hinata happily greets.

Tsukishima and Hinata start their own conversation, slipping into their own little world. Unconsciously ignoring the surprised looks on their teammates' faces.

Daichi blinks once. Twice. Suga is slightly amused at the situation. Asahi stares at them. Tanaka and Noya are voicing out their opinion on how their kohai had grown up. Ennoshita sighs. (Directed at the 2nd years though.) Narita and Kinnoshita silently approves. Yamaguchi smirks. Kageyama rolls his eyes.

"Hinata." Kageyama calls out. "Is this why you were so happy?"

"Huh?" Hinata looks at Kageyama in confusion. Kageyama then gestures his head towards Tsukishima's hoodie.

The situation suddenly starts to dawn on him. Tsukishima is wearing a black hoodie with a moon print on it while Hinata is wearing a yellow hoodie with a sun print on it.

They were wearing couple hoodies?!

Hinata gasps in surprise and looks at Tsukishima wide-eyed. Tsukishima just quirks his eyebrow up and Hinata suddenly blushes in embarrasment.  
Hinata then stares at his feet, in attempt to hide his embarrasment. Tsukishima openly wears a bored expression on his face.

"Hinata, why are you so embarrassed?" Suga teases.

"Shouyou be proud! You finally got him to do it!" Nishinoya yells.

"Yeah! Who knew Tsukishima would actually wear one!" Tanaka starts to laugh.

Yamaguchi's smirk widens and takes out his phone, secretly starting to take pictures of the couple.

Asahi snaps out of his shock. "Hinata you guys look cute don't worry." His attempt to calm the small middle blocker down results to Hinata blushing even further and buries his face into Tsukishima's chest.

Yamaguchi starts to move around the clubroom to take better photos at different angles.

"If you were going to be so embarrassed Hinata why'd you even ask him to do it?" Daichi asks, slightly exhausted by the team's antics.

Hinata then peeks at them, his head still resting on Tsukishima's chest. "I didn't ask him though..." He mumbles.

They couldn't believe it. Karasuno never once thought that Tsukishima would actually indulge in couple shirts. Let alone couple hoodies?

"What?" Kageyama stiffles a laugh.

"Got a problem your highness?" Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at him, challenging him to agree.

Kageyama internally groans. If only Hinata wasn't his best friend, he'd finally have something against the annoying beanpole now. Kageyama clicks his tongue and proceeds to change into his training clothes.

Tsukishima then looks at the others in the same way and everyone backs off, minding their own business now.

Tsukishima sighs and slightly pushes his boyfriend away to get a good look at him.

Hinata is blushing profusely but the happiness in his eyes is clear. Tsukishima smiles, this is a good thing. "Try not to shrink that okay shrimpy?"

Hinata playfully glares but nods anyway. "Thank you for the hoodie." Hinata hugs the taller and the latter reciprocates.

Tsukishima looks over at Yamaguchi, who nods in return. He's really thankful that Yamaguchi is his childhood best friend, who else would take couple photos of them? Certainly not the king.

"I baked you your favorite." Hinata mumbles against his chest.

Tsukishima smiles and tightens the hug further. "Thanks Shouyou."

A cough and an order to get ready for morning practice breaks them apart but the smiles from both of their faces were not wiped away for the whole day.

Tsukishima's smile got more noticeable when he ate Hinata's homemade strawberry shortcake.

\--  
BONUS:

Tsukishima is pleased.

He looks over his small boyfriend once more and nods to himself, feeling quite proud also.

Hinata is now wearing Tsukishima's hoodie. The whole lot of Karasuno gaping at them in disbelief.

Tsukishima smiles, enjoying the sight of his cute boyfriend. He walks over to Hinata, who is currently stretching out his arms to check himself out.

"Kei check it out!" Hinata waves his arms. "Sweater paws."

Tsukishima's heart stutters. ' _Fuck it._ ' He thinks. He doesn't care about the embarrassment and shame that will come after this. He smiles down again at his boyfriend, cupping both his cheeks and gives him a chaste kiss.

"You look adorable Shouyou." Tsukishima says, when he pulls away. Silently enjoying his boyfriend's reaction.

Hinata is rendered speechless and red.

Karasuno is still gaping and shocked.

Kageyama rolls his eyes, snickering at his best friend's flustered reaction.

Yamaguchi keeps taking pictures at the sidelines, and makes a mental note that Tsukishima should really be paying for his services.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! I always have a thing for Tsuki to be so affectionate hehe. Sorry if they acted quite out of character. And that there may be many grammatical mistakes there. I really just wanted to get this over with. Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Hopefully I've written something entertaining I guess?


End file.
